Drohende Schatten
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Sarah wird gekidnappt und im Land der ewigen Mitternacht gefangen gehalten. Wird Jareth sie retten?


Disclaimer:  
  
Labyrinth does not belong to me. I make no profit off of this writing.  
  
  
2. Disclaimer:  
  
Ich gebe zu, die Idee zu einigen Szenen habe ich aus einem RoundRobin geklaut, der im Frühjahr 1999 - allerdings mit meiner Beteiligung - auf Anakerie's messageboard (the oubliette) verfasst wurde.  
  
  
  
  
Drohende Schatten  
  
(menacing shadows)  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
  
  
2 Jahre danach...  
  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief Sarah sehr unruhig. Unentwegt bewegte sie sich in ihrem Schlummer. Draussen zog ein Gewitter auf und bei dem ersten Blitz schreckte sie in ihrem Bett hoch und war sofort hellwach. Sie hörte durch den Donner leichte Geräusche. Etwas machte sich an ihrem Fenster zu schaffen. Bevor sie sich noch darüber klar werden konnte, ob es nur die Zweige des alten Kirschbaums waren oder ob sie tatsächlich Krallen über Glas kratzen gehört hatte, sprang ihr Fenster auf und eine weisse Eule flog in ihr Zimmer. Augenblicke später war aus der Eule ein schlanker, blonder Mann geworden, der sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte.  
"Du?! Was in aller Welt willst du denn hier?" Überraschung und Empörung hielten sich bei Sarah die Waage. Seltsamerweise verspürte sie keine Furcht.  
Jareth deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Darf ich mich setzen?" Er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Dass du überhaupt noch fragst", murmelte Sarah undeutlich und wies ihm mit einer Geste ihren einzigen Stuhl zu, als sie bemerkte, dass der Regen durch das offene Fenster auf ihren Fussboden fiel. Sie wollte schon aufstehen und es selbst schliessen, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass es vielleicht keine so gute Idee sein könnte, wenn der Koboldkönig sie im Nachthemd sah. Sie zog die Bettdecke bis unter ihr Kinn. "Du könntest wenigstens das Fenster wieder zu machen", wies sie ihn trotzig an.  
Jareths schmale behandschuhte Hand führte eine flüchtige Geste in Richtung Fenster aus, welches sich wie durch Zauberhand schloss.  
  
"Da du schon die Frechheit besitzt einfach unangemeldet hier hereinzuplatzen, hättest du dann endlich die Güte mir mitzuteilen, was du hier eigentlich willst?!" fragte Sarah mit schlecht verhülltem Ärger.  
Jareth formte eine Kristallkugel und liess diese scheinbar gedankenverloren um seine Hände kreisen. Es entging Sarah nicht, dass er ihren Blick mied.  
"Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich dir verzeihe", antwortete er schliesslich grossspurig.  
"Du - du verzeihst *mir*?" stammelte Sarah ungläubig. "Wie grosszügig!"  
"Ja, nicht wahr?" äusserte er, ohne auf ihren Sarkasmus einzugehen. "Immerhin ist durch deine Schuld eine ganze Stadt zerstört worden... von allem anderen einmal abgesehen, aber...Schwamm drüber." Er liess ein Achselzucken folgen.  
Sarah konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Seine Arroganz war einfach beispiellos.  
"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert!"  
Seine Augenbraue geriet wieder in Bewegung. "Oh, du hattest also gehofft, ich hätte mich geändert. Interessant. Du hast also über mich nachgedacht." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Warum hätte ich mich wohl ändern sollen? Und vor allem: wie?"  
Sarah lauschte ihm mit steigender Gereiztheit. Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm zu widersprechen, hielt es dann aber doch für klüger sich nicht von ihm reizen zu lassen. Also klappte sie ihn wieder zu und strafte ihn stattdessen mit eisigem Schweigen.  
Jareth betrachtete sie ruhig, während er weiter die Kristallkugel durch seine Hände gleiten liess. Schliesslich gab er sich einen Ruck.  
"Du kannst aufhören zu schmollen. Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mit dir zu streiten."  
"Hah!"  
Jareth überging diesen Einwand. "Ich war auf der Suche nach etwas Gesellschaft."  
"Soll das etwa heissen, dass du mich hier überfallen hast weil du dich langweilst?!"  
"So würde ich das zwar nicht ausdrücken, aber wenn du es so besser verstehst..."  
"Im Moment verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Warum gehst du nicht einfach und lässt mich in Ruhe?"  
Jareth erhob sich zögernd. "Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen", sagte er steif.  
Warum hielt Sarah ihn zurück? War es weil sie gesehen hatte, wie sich seine Finger schmerzhaft um den Kristall krampften, oder weil sie glaubte in seinen Augen so etwas wie Traurigkeit gesehen zu haben oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Egal was es auch war, sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihn so gehen zu lassen.  
"Jareth! So - so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Bleib - bleib doch noch..."  
Mit einem Ruck blieb er stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.  
"Ich dachte an ein kleines Schachspiel", sagte er ohne jede Überleitung. Die Kristallkugel in seiner Hand verwandelte sich in ein Holzkästchen das Jareth aufklappte um ihr die Schachfiguren darin zu zeigen.  
"Schach?" stammelte Sarah. "Ich kann überhaupt nicht Schach spielen."  
"Dann werde ich es dir beibringen." Jareths Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
In den folgenden Wochen machte es Jareth sich zur Gewohnheit zwei- bis dreimal in jeder Woche Sarah zu besuchen. Er kam immer erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit und brachte Sarah tatsächlich das Schachspiel bei. Er schien Vergnügen daran zu finden, doch ob das der wirkliche Anlass für seine Besuche war vermochte Sarah nicht zu ergründen. Im Laufe der Zeit neigte sie dazu, grenzenlose Langeweile als Grund zu akzeptieren. Obwohl Sarah ausnahmslos alle Spiele gegen ihn verlor, mauserte sie sich doch zu einer geschickten Strategin und bald dauerten die Spiele länger und länger.  
Sie sprachen kaum miteinander, da sich beide vollständig auf das Spiel konzentrierten und Sarah war damit völlig zufrieden. Denn wenn er doch einmal mit ihr sprach, wusste sie oft nicht, worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte, ob er im Ernst sprach, oder sich nur einen Jux mit ihr erlaubte. Alles war einfacher, solange er schwieg. Daher war sie völlig überrascht, als er ihr eines Abends einen ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag unterbreitete.  
  
"Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette?"  
Sarah blickte erstaunt von den Schachfiguren auf, senkte den Blick aber wieder als sie sein mutwilliges Grinsen sah und fuhr fort, die Figuren auf dem Brett zu ordnen.  
"Wozu das denn? Wenn dich unser Schachspiel langweilt brauchst du es nur zu sagen."  
Sie wusste genau, dass er eine Teufelei im Sinn hatte. Da hiess es: aufpassen.  
"Aber nein, Sarah. Langeweile ist das völlig falsche Wort. Ich dachte nur, ein wenig mehr Nervenkitzel könnte nicht schaden", wehrte er ab.  
"Na, schön. An was hattest du gedacht?"  
"Der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei."  
Die Antwort kam viel zu prompt. Er musste das schon sehr lange geplant haben.  
"Von mir aus", willigte Sarah ein. "Aber jeder schreibt seinen Wunsch vorher auf einen Zettel - damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt." Sie lächelte zuckersüss und reicht ihm Papier und Bleistift. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie mittlerweile gut genug war um ihn beim Schach schlagen zu können. Ihre Überlegungen mit welchem Wunsch sie ihm am ehesten eine Lehre erteilen konnte nahmen nur kurze Zeit in Anspruch. In säuberlichen Blockbuchstaben schrieb sie "ein Kuss" auf den Zettel und faltete ihn mehrmals zusammen. Das nächste Mal würde er sich hüten sie zu unterschätzen. Sie freute sich schon auf sein dummes Gesicht!  
"Fertig?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Fertig."  
"Gut. Du hast den ersten Zug."  
Sarah wählte einen der Bauern und eröffnete das Spiel. Er würde diese Idee wirklich noch bereuen.  
Beide kämpften eine Stunde lang unerbittlich um den Sieg und einige Male war Sarah kurz davor gewesen ihn zu schlagen, doch nach einigen raschen Zügen hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Nur noch wenige Figuren waren auf dem Spielbrett übrig. Jareth zog mit seinem letzten Läufer und bot ihr Schach. Sarah hatte nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Sie benutzte ihren König und stellte ein Unentschieden her.  
"Remis!"  
Jareth starrte erst ungläubig auf das Schachbrett, dann lächelte er.  
"Du bist besser, als ich dachte."  
"Danke", erwiderte Sarah trocken. "Unter diesen Umständen kann die Wette wohl nicht eingelöst werden." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein leises Bedauern und etwas Ärger mit.  
"Oh, warum denn?"  
"Weil es keinen Gewinner gibt." Sarah wurde ungeduldig. Worauf wollte er denn jetzt wieder hinaus?  
"Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Meiner Ansicht nach gibt es zwei Gewinner. Deshalb wird jeder Wunsch erfüllt", erklärte Jareth mit Bestimmtheit. "Und weil du den Eröffnungszug hattest, wird mein Wunsch zuerst erfüllt."  
Sarah wurde ein wenig bang zumute. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er reichte ihr seinen Zettel und sie entfaltete ihn mit bebenden Fingern.  
"Was!?" platzte sie heraus als sie seinen Wunsch gelesen hatte. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Ihr wurde fast übel. Auch Jareth hatte sich einen Kuss gewünscht. Das konnte - das durfte nicht sein! Sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und starrte ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Sarah, du enttäuscht mich. Ich hätte dich nicht für so einen schlechten Verlierer gehalten. Bin ich dir denn so zuwider?" Er stand ebenfalls auf und bewegte sich auf Sarah zu.  
"Wage es ja nicht", kreischte Sarah. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Er hatte die Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen gehaucht. Sein Mund hatte Ihren kaum und nur sehr flüchtig berührt - es war wie wenn er ein kleines Kind geküsst hätte und Sarah war Frau genug um trotz ihrer Empörung beleidigt zu sein. Er machte auch keine Anstalten, sie länger als nötig festzuhalten, sondern liess sie sofort los.  
"War das jetzt die ganze Aufregung wert? Sag selbst."  
Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und mit Schrecken sah Sarah, wie er nach ihrem Zettel griff.  
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, welchen Wunsch ich dir erfüllen darf."  
Sarah stürzte auf ihn zu und entwand ihm den Zettel. Er durfte ihren Wunsch nicht lesen. Es war einfach zu peinlich!  
"Ich verzichte!" sagte sie atemlos.  
"Du verzichtest?" Jareth runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. "Das ist nicht sehr nett, Sarah. Ich bemühe mich fair zu spielen und du lässt mich meine Spielschulden nicht begleichen." Seine Neugier war geweckt.  
"Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, Jareth. Wirklich nicht", stammelte sie nervös.  
"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen." Mit drei raschen Schritten war er bei ihr, mit dem linken Arm hielt er sie um die Taille und mit der anderen Hand fing er an sie zu kitzeln. Sarah lachte und bat um Gnade, doch er war unerbittlich. Ihre Finger lockerten den Griff um ihren Zettel nur für eine winzige Sekunde, doch für Jareth genügte dies. Einen Augenblick später hatte er den Zettel ergattert und Sarah losgelassen. Sarah wurde über und über rot während er das Papier entfaltete.  
"Was für ein bemerkenswerter Zufall." Er lachte lautlos in sich hinein.  
"Ich verzichte. Hörst du? Ich verzichte!" Sarah wand sich vor Verlegenheit.  
"Ach nein, das wäre doch zu schade", murmelte er leise.  
Langsam legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper. Ebenso langsam beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie ein zweites Mal. Doch diesmal war alles anders. Seine Lippen bewegten sich sanft auf ihrem Mund und Sarah erschauerte. Sie konnte nicht anders: sie schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn und bevor sie noch wirklich wusste, was sie tat, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit über seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
Es war Jareth, der diesen Moment beendete.  
"Das war nicht besonders nett", hauchte Sarah.  
"Mit dieser Ansicht dürftest du ziemlich allein dastehen", entgegnete er trocken, dann verschwand er.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sarah war noch nie so froh, als sie an diesem *Tag danach* die Schulglocke hörte. Endlich war die Schule aus! Sarah verliess das Gebäude gemeinsam mit einigen ihrer Schulfreundinnen. Sie lachten noch über die pfiffige Antwort, die ein Mitschüler ihrer Biologielehrerin gegeben hatte, weshalb sie den Mann erst bemerkte, als er sie direkt ansprach.  
"Entschuldigung, haben Sie vielleicht Feuer?" Er trug einen Hut und eine grosse, dunkle Sonnenbrille, in der Hand hielt er eine Zigarette. Unter seinem offenen Trenchcoat konnte man ein T-Shirt und sehr enge Jeans erkennen. Sarah wich ein wenig vor ihm zurück. Ihre Freundinnen waren schon weiter gegangen.  
"Nein, ich rauche nicht", sagte sie brüsk.  
"So ein Zufall, ich nämlich auch nicht." Der Mann schob die Sonnenbrille ein Stück nach vorne und sah sie über deren Rand hinweg an.  
"Jareth", flüsterte sie überrascht. "Was tust du denn hier?"  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Wir sollten uns einmal in aller Ruhe unterhalten. Wollen wir in den Park gehen?"  
Sie willigte ein und so gingen sie gemeinsam in den Park in dem Sarah noch vor einiger Zeit völlig in ihrem Labyrinth-Rollenspiel aufgegangen war.  
Sie sah skeptisch an ihm hoch. "Woher kennst du diesen Park?"  
"Ich war schon sehr oft hier."  
"Wann?"  
Jareth glaubte, Skepsis mit einem Schuss Neugier herauszuhören. "Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht?"  
"Wenn ich dich jemals hier gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich das garantiert nicht vergessen. Das kannst du mir glauben."  
Er lächelte auf eine merkwürdige Weise. "Tatsächlich? Aber die Eule hast du offensichtlich vergessen."  
Sarah horchte auf. "Die Eule? Du willst mir erzählen, dass *Du* die Eule warst?"  
Er gab nicht zu erkennen, ob er ihre Frage gehört hatte, sondern ging weiter zu einer der niedrigen Brücken. Rasch bemühte sie sich ihn wieder einzuholen.  
"Soll das heissen, du hast mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet?" rief sie ihm zu.  
Er war auf der Brücke angelangt und wartete dort auf sie, angelehnt an das Brückengeländer.  
"Hast du dann etwa auch dafür gesorgt, dass mir dieses Labyrinth-Buch in die Hände gefallen ist?"  
"Nein, das war Zufall. Legenden über mein Reich gibt es schon jahrhundertelang."  
"Zufall?"  
"Zufall, Schicksal, Bestimmung... nenne es wie du willst. Es läuft auf das Gleiche hinaus. Ich war schon oft in diesem Park, schon bevor du ihn für deine Rollenspiele auserkoren hattest. Aber als ich dich dann entdeckt hatte... mit diesem Buch... ich konnte nicht anders, als dich von da an beobachten."  
Seine merkwürdige Art verunsicherte Sarah zutiefst. "Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"  
Wenn er doch wenigstens diese verdammte Sonnenbrille abnehmen würde. Er benahm sich heute wie ein Fremder.  
Jareth seufzte leise. "Erinnerst du dich noch, was du an jenem Abend deinem kleinen Bruder erzählt hast?"  
"Was wird das? Ein Quiz? Na schön, ich setze 20.000 Dollar, Bob. Ich weiss es nämlich noch! Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass es einmal ein junges Mädchen gab, das von seiner Stiefmutter sehr schlecht behandelt wurde und dass aber niemand wusste, dass der Koboldkönig heimlich in das Mädchen verliebt war und ihm deshalb besondere Kräfte verliehen hatte..." überrascht hielt Sarah den Atem an. War es das? Wollte er ihr sagen, dass er... Doch Jareth hatte sich nicht gerührt. *Ich muss wissen, was er damit bezweckt* dachte sie.  
"Soll das heissen, du hast mir tatsächlich besondere Kräfte verliehen?" tastete sie sich langsam vorwärts.  
"Ich bin gekommen, als du mich gerufen hast und ich habe das getan, was du von mir verlangtest."  
Sarah biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aha, seine Gnaden waren heute also nicht zu einer klaren Aussage bereit. "Könnte es sein, dass du ausser Toby noch nie Baby geholt hast?" bohrte sie weiter.  
Keine Antwort.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass sie bis jetzt mit allen Vermutungen richtig gelegen hatte und er es nur nicht zugegeben wollte... aber warum hatte er dann überhaupt davon angefangen? "War der Ball nur Illusion oder war er real?" platzte sie schliesslich heraus. Sie musste es einfach wissen. Unter ihrem drängenden Blick zuckten seine Mundwinkel.  
"Was glaubst du?" fragte er eindringlich.  
Sarah war nahe daran über ihn zu verzweifeln. "Ich weiss nicht mehr was ich glauben soll!"  
Er musterte seine Schuhspitzen. "Ich glaube du hast bald Schulferien, nicht wahr?"  
Frustration und Ungläubigkeit schlugen in Sarahs Kopf hohe Wellen. "Was für ein Themawechsel! So elegant. Ich glaube das einfach nicht!"  
"Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit über etwas anderes zu sprechen", äusserte er unbewegt.  
"Na prima! Dabei hast du doch überhaupt erst davon angefangen."  
"Gut. Dann beende ich es jetzt auch."  
Gereizt verschränkte Sarah die Arme vor ihrem Körper und blitzte ihn wütend an.  
"Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht einige Zeit deiner Ferien bei mir verbringen", nahm er das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf.  
"Was? Wieso das denn?" rief sie völlig überrumpelt.  
"Ich... weil ich..." er schluckte krampfhaft und vollendete den Satz mit: "...mich langweile."  
Es kam Sarah so vor, als ob er etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Ihre Neugier hatte er nun allerdings geweckt.  
"Ich weiss nicht recht..."  
Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und sah ihr gerade in die Augen. "Und wenn ich dich darum bitte?"  
Diesen Augen konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Dennoch zögerte sie.  
"Befürchtest du, du könntest mir nicht trauen?" ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht." *Ich fürchte, dass ich mir selbst nicht trauen kann.* "Ich - ich komme gern."  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sarah hielt tatsächlich Wort. Ihre Eltern wurden mit einer erfundenen Geschichte von einer freiwilligen Schulexkursion abgespeist, die von ihnen nicht näher überprüft wurde. Sie verliess das Haus mit leichtem Gepäck. Tatsächlich hatte Jareth ihr eingeschärft nur das allernötigste mitzunehmen, weshalb sie nur einige Badezimmerutensilien und Unterwäsche für ihren einwöchigen Aufenthalt im Labyrinth eingepackt hatte. Zielstrebig ging sie zum Park, setzte sich dort auf eine Bank und wartete auf Jareth.  
  
Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Wenige Minuten später stand er schon vor ihr, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er nahm ihren Koffer und ihre Hand und Sekunden später hatte sie seine Zauberkraft mitten in den Thronsaal transportiert. Einige Kobolde trieben sich dort herum und verursachten bei dem Versuch ein entwischtes Huhn zu fangen einen Höllenspektakel.  
"Ruhe!" brüllte Jareth um den Lärm zu übertönen. Erschreckt hielten die Kobolde inne.  
Als Jareth sicher sein konnte für die nächsten 15 Sekunden ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben fuhr er fort. "Dies ist Lady Sarah. Sie wird während der nächste Woche mein Gast sein. Habt ihr das auch alle verstanden?"  
Die Kobolde bemerkten seinen finsteren Blick und beeilten sich ihre Zustimmung durch heftiges Nicken zu bekunden.  
Jareth verdrehte die Augen. Zu Sarah gewandt sagte er: "Sollte es Probleme geben, musst du es mir sofort sagen. Soll ich dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen?"  
"Oh ja, bitte." Sarah war alles recht nur um von diesem lärmenden Thronsaal wegzukommen.  
Er brachte sie in eines der Turmzimmer und Sarah befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch hinter der dunklen Eichentür, die Jareth nun für sie öffnete, befand sich ein kleines Paradies. Der Raum war sehr behaglich eingerichtet. Ein bequemes Himmelbett mit lindgrünen Vorhängen und Bezügen stand einem grossen altmodischen Schrank gegenüber. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder, die fremdartige prachtvolle Blüten zeigten. Hinter einem Paravent war ein Frisiertisch mit einem Wasserkrug und einer Waschschüssel versteckt und von den Fenstern hatte man einen wundervollen Blick über das Labyrinth. Sarah war sprachlos vor Entzücken.  
"Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt", stellte Jareth ruhig fest. "Im Schrank sind ein paar Kleider für dich..."  
Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da hatte Sarah schon die Schranktüren aufgerissen und quietschte bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot ekstatisch auf. Duftige Kleider in allen Regenbogenfarben wehten ihr entgegen. Sarah konnte sich kaum daran satt sehen.  
Hinter ihr stand Jareth und ergötzte sich unbeobachtet an ihrer ehrlichen Freude.  
"In einer Stunde wird im kleinen Speisezimmer ein Imbiss serviert werden. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, dann klingle einfach." Er wies auf einen altmodischen Klingelzug und geriet über ihren skeptischen Blick in Entzücken. "Keine Sorge - gar so unfähig sind meine Kobolde dann doch nicht." Mit diesen Worten verliess er sie.  
Die Tür hatte sich noch nicht ganz hinter ihm geschlossen, da war Sarah schon aus ihren Jeans geschlüpft und wühlte sich nun beseligt durch die bunten Stoffe. Nach einigen Anproben entschied sie sich für ein einfach geschnittenes Kleid aus zartviolettem Organza mit langen Ärmeln. Als sie es jedoch schliessen wollte, stiess sie auf das erste Problem. Das Oberteil des langen Kleides war sehr körpernah geschnitten und sollte an der Rückseite mit kleinen Knöpfchen zugeknöpft werden. Nach den ersten fünft Knöpfen kam Sarah einfach nicht mehr weiter, obwohl sie sich stärker verrenkte, als ein Schlangenmensch im Zirkus. Wenn sie rechtzeitig fertig werden wollte, würde sie wohl tatsächlich nach Hilfe klingeln müssen. Resigniert zog sie an der Klingelschnur und wurde angenehm überrascht, dass kurz darauf ein weiblicher Kobold in ihr Zimmer trat, die sie respektvoll begrüsste.  
"Lady Sarah, haben Sie einen Wunsch?"  
"Äh, ja - ich komme mit diesem Kleid nicht zurecht", äusserte Sarah zaghaft.  
"Wenn Sie sich bitte auf das Bett setzen wollen."  
Sarah begriff nicht gleich, setzte sich aber folgsam auf die Bettkante. Die Koboldmagd tat es ihr nach und krabbelte gleichfalls auf das Bett. Dort war sie auf gleicher Höhe mit den verflixten Knöpfen und erledigte ihre Aufgabe schnell und geschickt.  
"Bitte sehr, Lady Sarah." Mit einem Satz war sie schon wieder von dem Bett herunter und an der Tür.  
"Vielen Dank", rief Sarah verblüfft. Und schon war der kleine Kobold wieder verschwunden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich nun trotzdem beeilen musste. Rasch schlüpfte sie in passende Schuhe, flocht ihre langen Haare in einen lockeren Zopf und verliess hastig das Zimmer. Als ihr gerade bewusst wurde, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo der kleine Speisesaal lag kam schon ein Kobold um die Ecke, der ihr bedeutete ihm zu folgen.  
Er führte sie in den Hauptteil des Schlosses, wies ihr eine der Türen in dem langen Flur und war auch schon wieder fort. Sarah öffnete die Tür und betrat mit leicht klopfendem Herzen den Raum. Ihr Gastgeber war schon anwesend.  
"Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dich suchen", begrüsste er sie. Mit einer Geste bat er sie sich zu ihm an den kleinen runden Tisch zu setzen.  
"Ja, das hatte auch befürchtet", antwortete sie während sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.  
Auf dem Tisch standen Platten mit kaltem Huhn, Brot und Obst.  
Jareth nahm ihren Teller und legte ihr einiges davon auf, bevor er sich selbst bediente. Sarah merkte erst, als ihr gefüllter Teller vor ihr stand, dass sie schrecklichen Hunger hatte und widmete sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ihrer Nahrungsaufnahme. Auch Jareth kaute schweigend an einem Hühnerbein.  
Als ihr erster Hunger gestillt war, kam Sarah ein Gedanke. "Warum bist du eigentlich so nett zu mir?" Schoss sie ohne Vorwarnung ihren ersten Pfeil ab. Doch wie schon so oft ging Jareth überhaupt nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen bot er ihr eine weitere Frucht an.  
"Ein Pfirsich, Sarah?" fragte er mit völlig ausdruckslosem Gesicht und Sarah bereute, dass sie sich zu diesem Besuch hatte überreden lassen. Was wusste sie denn schon über ihn? So gut wie nichts! Wer sagte ihr, dass er nicht irgendetwas Hinterhältiges im Sinn hatte? Niemand! Und was sollte das jetzt mit diesem Pfirsich? Wollte er sie testen? Wollte er wissen, ob sie ihm vertraute? Aber warum sollte das für ihn von Belang sein...  
"Nein, danke", wehrte sie ab. "Ich bin satt."  
Er legte den Pfirsich kommentarlos beiseite. Warum wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen ihn aus der Reserve zu locken? Trotzig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, was Jareth leider nicht entging.  
"Bevor du dich selbst anknabberst, solltest du doch noch etwas nehmen. Ein Stück Hühnchen vielleicht?" Seine Augen glitzerten eindeutig amüsiert.  
Peinlich berührt entliess Sarah ihre Unterlippe wieder. "Was wollen wir denn diese Woche unternehmen?" äusserte sie obenhin um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Jareth blickte sie seltsam versonnen an. "Es ist lange her, dass ich Gäste hatte... Wir könnten vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Labyrinth machen."  
"Aber bitte eine Strecke auf der keine Falltüren sind."  
"Ich denke, das kann ich dir getrost versprechen." Er stand auf und bot ihr seinen Arm.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Die Tage im Labyrinth vergingen für Sarah aufs Angenehmste. Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten sie meist gemeinsam in den nahen Gärten an der Rückseite des Schlosses umher und Jareth duldete, dass sie die schönsten Blumen für einige Sträusse pflückte. Nachmittags nahm Jareth sie auf lange Erkundigungen des Labyrinths mit, oder Sarah stöberte in der riesigen Bibliothek herum, wenn Jareth ihr keine Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Alles war so neu, aufregend und interessant, dass sich Sarah oft wünschte, der Tag möge doch noch etwas mehr als bloss 26 Stunden haben. Abends sassen sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, spielten etwas Schach oder lasen sich gegenseitig vor. Sarah liebte es Jareth zuzuhören, denn er war ein wundervoller Vorleser, der die Geschichten lebendig werden liess. Die ganze Zeit über fühlte sich Sarah ganz als willkommener Gast. Jareth war höflich, zuvorkommend und duldete allen Unfug den sie im Sinn hatte. Und genau das verstand Sarah nicht! Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen um ihn besser zu verstehen, doch an seiner glatten, netten Schale prallten alle ihre Versuche einfach ab. Sie war tatsächlich fast schon soweit, dass sie sich den Jareth ihrer ersten Begegnung zurückwünschte. Er war damals bei weitem aufregender gewesen. Jedesmal wenn sie mit ihren Grübelein an diesen Punkt gekommen war, schob sie diese seltsamen Gedanken wieder weit von sich und beschloss, sich stattdessen an den gegenwärtigen ruhigen und erholsamen Tagen zu erfreuen, denn wer konnte schon wissen, was die Zukunft bringen würde.  
  
Am vierten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes verbrachte Sarah einen ruhigen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Jareth hatte versprochen so bald wie möglich nach zu kommen, denn er wollte ihr eine historische Landkarte der magischen Reiche zeigen. Bis dahin vertrieb sich Sarah die Zeit mit alten Märchenbüchern und einigen Bänden Shakespeare die Jareth persönlich angeschafft hatte. Es waren schon mehrere Stunden vergangen als Sarah ein leises Geräusch hinter sich hörte.  
"Jareth? Bist du das?" fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, drehte sie sich unsicher um und erstarrte. Ein völlig fremder Mann stand vor ihr.  
"Es tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen. Jareth ist nicht hier", sagte der Fremde.  
  
"Wer sind Sie? Wo ist Jareth? Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" fragte Sarah kaum hörbar. Sie zitterte, ein Blick auf diesen Fremden genügte um zu wissen, dass er gefährlich war. Lächerlicherweise hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde Jareth ähneln, doch seine Haare waren nicht blond, sondern genauso pechschwarz wie seine funkelnden Augen.  
"Nichts - bis jetzt", antwortete der Fremde kalt. Er fing ihren Blick und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, ihren Blick von ihm zu lösen, es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Zu spät erkannte sie, dass er sie hypnotisieren würde. Augenblicke später lag sie wie leblos in seinen Armen.  
In die Augen des Fremden trat ein triumphierendes Glitzern.  
"So ein Pech, Jareth... so ein Pech." Noch während er sprach verwandelte er sich in einen Raben, in dessen blau-schwarzem Gefieder eine dünne Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines schlafenden Mädchens schimmerte.  
  
Erst einige Zeit darauf betrat Jareth die Bibliothek. Er bemerkte verwirrt, dass der Raum völlig leer war. Wohin konnte sie nur gegangen sein?  
Da registrierte er die schwarze Vogelfeder in der Mitte des Fussbodens und ihm stockte der Atem. Rasch verwandelte er sich in eine Eule und flog aus dem Raum.  
  
Der Rabe flog zurück in sein Reich. Es war ein dunkles und düsteres Gebiet, bekannt als das Land der endlosen Mitternacht, das Königreich aller schönen und schrecklichen Träume. In diesem Land ging nie die Sonne auf und kein Mond erhellte die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.  
  
Als der Rabe seine Festung erreichte verwandelte er sich in den Fremden zurück, der immer noch die Kette mit dem schlafenden Mädchen um den Hals trug. Der Raum war dunkel, nur einige wenige Kerzen neben einer kleinen schwarzen Marmorstatue verströmten ein flackerndes Licht. Gedankenvoll spielte der Fremde mit der Kette, während er auf die Statue starrte.  
"Amüsant, wie sich die Geschichte wiederholt. Ein anderes Mädchen - derselbe Fehler", murmelte er. Dann brach er in ein wildes Gelächter aus.  
Mit einem Fingerschippen verwandelte er den Anhänger zurück in Sarah. Sie blinzelte irritiert in die sie umgebende Dunkelheit. Sie zuckte zurück, als ihr Blick den Fremden traf.  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
"Ich bin Zoran, Jareths Bruder."  
"Sie sind sein *Bruder*?" fragte Sarah ungläubig.  
"Ich bin sicher, er hat mich nie erwähnt", sagte Zoran trocken. "Doch nun zurück zum Geschäft. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Ich kann dein wildester Traum oder dein schlimmster Alptraum sein. Die Wahl liegt ganz bei dir."  
"Ich darf wählen?" Sarah war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann völlig verrückt war. Sie bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, während sie nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau hielt. Zoran folgte ihr stetig. Sie zog sich vor ihm zurück, bis sie eine kalte Steinmauer an ihrem Rücken fühlte. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war Zoran bei ihr. Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen presste er ihre Schultern gegen die Mauer.  
"Ja, du darfst wählen. Ich finde das sehr grosszügig. Also, was darf es sein."  
Ihre Gedanken rasten. *Du musst Zeit gewinnen. Beschäftige ihn* dachte sie verzweifelt.  
"Bevor ich wähle, würden Sie mir bitte noch sagen, wie Sie *wildeste Träume* definieren?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch es gelang ihr ihm gerade in die Augen zu schauen.  
Er betrachtet sie mit neuem Interesse.  
"Cyrilla würde nie eine solche Frage gestellt haben. Du bist ihr doch nicht so ähnlich."  
*Lass ihn weiterreden* "Cyrilla? Sollte ich sie kennen?"  
"Das ist nahezu unmöglich. Dies war Cyrilla." Zoran packte ihre rechte Hand und deutete mit seiner anderen Hand auf die kleine schwarze Statue. "Cyrilla", deklamierte er. "Jüngste der Feenprinzessinnen. Gütig und wunderschön. Die perfekte Prinzessin! Sie hatte nur einen kleinen Fehler. Sie verliebte sich in den falschen Bruder." Ohne Vorwarnung riss er Sarah in eine erdrückende Umarmung. "Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst nicht denselben Fehler machen, meine Liebste", flüsterte er heiser. Sein Mund war nahe an ihrem Ohr und sein Atem streifte ihren Nacken.  
Sarah versuchte zu entkommen, doch er war zu stark für sie. Mit einer Hand packte er ihre Haare und zwang ihren Kopf zurück. Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund und er küsste sie hart und brutal.  
"Lass sie los!" befahl eine vertraute Stimme und Sarah überkam eine überwältigende Erleichterung.  
Zoran hob langsam seinen Kopf und drehte sich träge zu Jareth um. Mit einem Arm hielt er Sarah immer noch an sich gepresst, mit der anderen Hand hatte er in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung seinen Dolch gezogen und hielt ihn nun an Sarahs Kehle.  
"Ein Familientreffen", spöttelte Zoran. "Ich grüsse dich mein geliebter Bruder. Ich befürchte du hast einen schlechten Zeitpunkt für deinen Besuch gewählt."  
"Du bist nicht mein Bruder!" zischte Jareth wütend. Sarah in der Gewalt dieses Wahnsinnigen zu sehen war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte. "Du bist ein verdammter Bastard. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."  
"Du ignorierst dabei nicht zufällig die Tatsache, dass wir denselben Vater haben?" gab Zoran mit gespielter Sanftmütigkeit zu bedenken.  
"Als ob ich das je vergessen könnte", knurrte Jareth zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Glücklicherweise hat sich *unser* Vater dann doch nicht so weit vergessen, deine Mutter zu seiner Frau zu machen", ergänzte er mit ätzender Stimme.  
Sarah konnte feststellen, dass dieser Hieb gesessen hatte, denn Zorans Griff verstärkte sich schmerzhaft.  
"Er hätte sie heiraten müssen!" rief Zoran aufgebracht. "Es wäre seine Pflicht mir gegenüber gewesen!"  
"Er hat seine Pflicht dir gegenüber mehr als genug erfüllt. Immerhin hat er dir dieses Reich gegeben."  
"Ein schönes Reich, wahrhaftig!" der Spott in Zorans Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Nicht einmal die nachgiebige Cyrilla hat es hier lange ausgehalten."  
Jareths Augen weiteten sich. "Dann warst du es..." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich hatte dich schon damals in Verdacht."  
"Was hat dich davon abgehalten mich beim hohen Rat anzuzeigen?" fragte Zoran gleichgültig.  
"Weil ich nicht glauben wollte, dass du tatsächlich so schlecht bist!" schleuderte Jareth ihm entgegen.  
Zoran brach in wildes Gelächter aus. "Oh doch, lieber Bruder. Und sogar noch viel, viel schlechter. Ich werde nämlich dein süsses Liebchen hier zu meiner Braut machen."  
"Was?" Sarah drohte ohnmächtig zu werden. "Warum ausgerechnet mich?!"  
"Jareth weiss es. Nicht wahr?" äusserte Zoran mit einem unverschämten Grinsen.  
Doch Jareth ging nicht auf diese Herausforderung ein. Er presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und schwieg.  
"Weil Cyrilla mich nicht wollte. ‚Nur über meine Leiche' waren, glaube ich, ihre korrekten Worte." Zoran lachte zynisch. "Cyrilla wollte dich, lieber Bruder, aber sie hat dich nicht bekommen. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass es dir ebenso ergeht. Du liebst dieses entzückende Geschöpfchen hier, aber du wirst sie nicht bekommen!"  
Wenn möglich, war Jareth bei den Worten seines Bruders noch blasser geworden, als er es schon gewesen war, aber er bewahrte weiterhin sein eisiges Schweigen, während Zorans Worte noch in Sarahs Ohren dröhnten und ihr das Blut zurück in die Wangen trieben.  
*War es möglich?* dachte sie verwirrt. *War das eine Erklärung für Jareths seltsames Verhalten?*  
"Allerdings hatte ich nicht wirklich mit deinem Erscheinen gerechnet. Dadurch ergeben sich ganz neue Möglichkeiten, die meine ursprünglichen Pläne zunichte machen." Mit einer Geste des Bedauerns steckte Zoran sein Messer weg, hielt Sarah aber weiterhin fest. "Doch niemand soll sagen, ich wäre unflexibel." Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stiess er Sarah weit von sich. "Schafft sie fort! Werft sie in die Zellen! Ich werde mich später mit ihnen befassen."  
Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen konnte Sarah beobachten, wie sich die dunklen Schatten an den Wänden bei diesen Worten belebten und als wabernde Schemen auf Jareth und sie zukamen. Überwältigt von diesen unheimlichen Dienern wurden beide als Gefangene in zwei durch ein Gitter getrennte finstere Zellen gestossen.  
  
"Warum hast du nichts getan, verdammt noch mal!" griff Sarah ihren Zellennachbarn an, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, in der Finsternis etwas zu erkennen.  
"Das kann ich nicht", kam die ruhige Antwort.  
"Wie, das kannst du nicht?!"  
"Zoran ist es irgendwie gelungen, meine Zauberkräfte zu neutralisieren. Ich habe es sofort gespürt, als ich sein Reich betreten habe."  
"Soll das heissen, du kannst uns weder hier raus holen, noch ein bisschen für Helligkeit sorgen?"  
"Ganz genau."  
"Wie kannst du dann nur so ruhig bleiben?!"  
"Weil es keinen Sinn hat, sich über Dinge aufzuregen, die im Moment nicht zu ändern sind." Seine Stimme drang sanft und ruhig durch die Finsternis und Sarah beruhigte sich wieder etwas.  
"Ich denke, wir würden uns beide besser fühlen, wenn wir näher beieinander sässen. Kannst du dich an das Gitter herantasten?" schlug er vor.  
"Ja, ich denke doch." Ihre Schuhe verursachten ein schleifendes Geräusch auf dem Steinboden. Schliesslich berührten ihre tastend ausgestreckten Hände die Gitterstäbe und Jareths Hände. Erleichert sank sie zu Boden. Durch das Gitter hindurch spürte sie die Wärme seines Körpers wodurch sie sich merkwürdig getröstet fühlte.  
"Was glaubst du, was er mit uns vorhat?" fragte sie zaghaft.  
"Ich weiss es nicht."  
"Er hat mir vorher eine kleine schwarze Statue gezeigt, von der er behauptet hatte, es wäre Cyrilla. Glaubst du..." Ihre unausgesprochene Frage blieb im Raum hängen.  
Jareth wich ihrer Frage aus. "Was hat er dir noch über Cyrilla erzählt?"  
"Nichts weiter, nur dass sie den falschen Bruder geliebt hätte." Sarah hielt kurz inne. "Was hat das eigentlich alles mit mir zu tun?"  
"Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich dir in groben Zügen die ganze Geschichte erzähle. Nach dem, was ich heute erfahren habe, habe ich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung von den Vorfällen." Jareth räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort: "Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch sehr klein war. Mein Vater stellte eine Frau ein, die mich betreuen sollte. Mein Vater muss wohl sehr einsam gewesen sein, denn nach einiger Zeit gebar ihm diese Frau einen Sohn. Vater ging nicht so weit, diese Frau auch zu heiraten, doch er sorgte immer für Zoran, der allerdings nicht bei uns im Schloss lebte. Ich nehme an, dass die Saat für seinen Neid und seinen Hass auf mich bereits in dieser Zeit gelegt wurde. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters trat ich als rechtmässiger Thronfolger mein Erbe als König der Kobolde an und Zoran wurde dieses Reich hier zugewiesen. Einige Zeit später wurde mir nahegelegt, mich zu verheiraten. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich für die fraglichen Prinzessinnen keine besondere Vorliebe hegte. Ich entschied mich schliesslich für Cyrilla. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich ihr damit den denkbar schlechtesten Dienst erwiesen hatte. Ich nehme an, Zoran hatte sich damals verzweifelt in Cyrilla verliebt. Er hat sie wohl entführt, denn eines Tages war Cyrilla verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wenn ich daran denke, welch groteske Situation es doch war: Zoran liebte Cyrilla, Cyrilla liebte mich und ich bemerkte von alledem nichts." Er lachte bitter. "In der Zeit nach Cyrillas Verschwinden wollten alle anderen Prinzessinnen nichts mehr von mir wissen, sie hatten wohl Angst. Vielleicht hielten sie mich auch für verflucht. Ich hatte allerdings auch nicht mehr vor mich zu verheiraten." Er atmete tief ein. "Du hast mir unterstellt, ich hätte meinen zweiten Besuch bei dir nur aus Langeweile unternommen. Das ist nur zum Teil richtig. Es war eher so, dass ich die ganze Zeit über einsam war, Sarah. Entsetzlich einsam. Und dann sah ich dich zufällig in diesem Park, mit diesem Buch." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, während Sarah wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. "Ich begann, mich für dich zu interessieren. Als du dann eines Abends nach mir riefst, konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Ich kannte das Buch mittlerweile gut genug, um meine Rolle zu beherrschen. Du hattest mir das Stichwort geliefert und ich zögerte nicht, die Bühne zu betreten. Toby war tatsächlich das einzige Baby, das ich je an mich genommen habe. Ich bemühte mich sehr, meine Rolle gut zu spielen und es war seit langem das Interessanteste, was mir widerfahren war. Ich glaube du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich nach dem Ende des Spiels meine Einsamkeit schmerzlicher empfunden habe als zuvor. Deshalb... wenn ich gewusst hätte, wozu das alles führt..." seine Stimme erstarb.  
Sarah fluchte im Stillen, dass sie wegen dieser verflixten Dunkelheit sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Andererseits hätte dann diese Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich gar nicht stattgefunden. Endlich hatte er zu ihr von dem gesprochen was ihn bewegte. Endlich war er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Sie hatte nur noch eine Frage an ihn. Die allerdings brannte ihr schon geraume Zeit auf der Zunge.  
"Jareth, hat Zoran die Wahrheit gesagt? Liebst du mich?" stiess sie atemlos hervor.  
Doch sie erhielt, wie schon so oft keine Antwort von ihm. Sie wartete noch einige Augenblicke, bevor sie die Geduld verlor.  
"Jareth, dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort für deine Schweige-Spielchen! Bekomme ich jetzt eine Antwort oder nicht?"  
"Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben, Sarah."  
"Aber..."  
"Bitte!" forderte er mit gequälter Stimme und Sarah verstummte betroffen.  
"Es wäre sicher gut, wenn du etwas schlafen würdest, Sarah. Wir werden unserer Kräfte brauchen", sagte er schliesslich leise.  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen wurden ihre Augenlider schwerer und schwerer. "Ich bin überhaupt...", sie gähnte herzhaft. "...Überhaupt nicht müde..."  
Als Jareth sicher sein konnte, dass die fest schlief, streckte er den Arm durch das Gitter und legte ihn sanft um ihre Schulter.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"Wie reizend!"  
Jareth wurde durch Zorans hohntriefende Stimme aus einem leichten Schlummer gerissen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und rüttelte mit seiner Hand sachte an Sarahs Schulter um sie zu wecken. Sarah gähnte und streckte sich, dann rieb sie sich über die Augen.  
"Was war das nur für ein verrückter..." mit schreckgeweiteten Augen realisierte sie, dass es ganz und gar kein Traum gewesen war.  
Zoran genoss dieses unschuldige Entsetzen. Mit raschen Bewegungen entzündete er die Wandfackeln und öffnete Sarahs Zellentür.  
"Na, komm, mein Püppchen! Es ist höchste Zeit!"  
Als sie ihm nicht schnell genug gehorchte, packte er sie an ihren Haaren und zerrte sie aus ihrer Zelle. "Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, meine Süsse", bemerkte Zoran kalt, während er auch Jareths Zelle aufschloss. "Wenn du meine Frau wirst, dann lasse ich meinen lieben Bruder nicht nur frei, sondern sogar am Leben - sollte dies allerdings nicht deinen Vorstellungen entsprechen, werdet ihr beide nicht mehr lange genug leben um diese Entscheidung zu bereuen." Er stiess Sarah grob in Jareths Zelle hinein, wo sie schwankend zwischen diesen so gegensätzlichen Männern stehen blieb. Sie versuchte in Jareths Miene zu lesen, doch über dessen Gesichtszüge hatte sich eine starre Maske gelegt, die keine Schlüsse über seine Gefühle zuliess. Sarah überlegte fieberhaft, während ihre Zunge vergebens ihre rauhen Lippen befeuchtete und ihr Blick gehetzt zwischen Zoran und Jareth hin- und herglitt. Ihre einzige Chance bestand darin, dass Jareth lebend in seinem eigenen Reich ankam. Dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ebenfalls gerettet würde. Sarah unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen. "Versprichst du mir, dass Jareth nichts geschieht, wenn ich einwillige?" fragte sie Zoran mit schwankender Stimme. Sie deutet Zorans vage Geste als Zustimmung, es blieb ihr ja auch nichts anderes übrig und so flüsterte sie mit letzter Kraft: "Dann bleibe ich."   
"Nein!" Jareths Schrei übertönte Zorans Hohngelächter. "Nein! Sarah, nicht!" Jareth streckte die Arme nach Sarah aus, die ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah, die nun unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen strömten.  
"Es dürfte nicht mehr in deiner Macht stehen, dies zu verhindern, lieber Bruder", stiess Zoran zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sarah blickte erstaunt an Zoran empor und bemerkte verständnislos, dass er ein Messer zwischen den Fingern hielt. Blitzartig überkam sie die Erkenntnis, dass er Jareth umbringen würde, egal, was er ihr vorher versprochen hatte. Zoran holte aus und schleuderte das Messer in Jareths Richtung. Sarah fühlte sich, als ob ihr eine eiskalte Hand das Herz aus dem Körper gerissen hätte und ohne zu überlegen warf sie sich schützend vor Jareth. Das Messer traf sie an der Schulter, sie verspürte nur einen leichten Schmerz und sah staunend zu, wie sich ihr Kleid rot färbte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Jareth hatte Zorans Attacke zu spät bemerkt, da er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Sarah gerichtet hatte. Gelähmt vor Entsetzen starrte er auf Sarah, die wie tot vor ihm zusammenbrach. Sein Entsetzen wandelte sich in blanke Mordlust und als er die Augen wieder auf seinen Bruder richtete schimmerten diese so kalt und hart wie Eis. Mit einem raubtierhaften Sprung stürzte er sich auf Zoran.  
  
Der Kampf war kurz und heftig und endete damit, dass Zoran mit gebrochenem Genick auf dem kalten Steinboden lag. Heftig atmend stand Jareth über der Leiche. Eine Bewegung hinter seinem Rücken liess ihn erstarren. Er wirbelte herum und beugte sich über Sarahs Körper, der Augenblicke vorher noch völlig leblos dagelegen hatte. Doch jetzt hob sich Sarahs Brustkorb in schwachen, unregelmässigen Atemzügen und ihre Augenlider flatterten.  
"Oh, mein Gott, ich danke dir", flüsterte Jareth. Rasch hob er Sarah hoch und brachte sie zurück auf sein Schloss.   
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mit einem langen Seufzer schlug Sarah die Augen auf. Mit schweren Lidern sah sie sich misstrauisch um und sank mit einem zweiten, weitaus zufriedeneren Seufzer tiefer in ihre Kissen zurück. *Dem Himmel sei Dank! Sie war wieder zurück in Jareths Schloss.* In diesem Moment betrat Jareth, beladen mit allerhand Verbandszeug und einem Wasserkrug leise ihr Zimmer. Sein Blick glitt besorgt über ihr Gesicht und erhellte sich als sie ihn schwach anlächelte.  
"Du bist wach", stellte er leise fest. Er lud seine Last auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihre Bettkante.  
"Wie lange war ich denn weg?" fragte sie leicht alarmiert.  
"Du hast fast zwei Tage geschlafen." Sanft strich er ihr mit einem Finger eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
"Es ist vorbei, oder?"  
Jareth nickte.  
"Ist er tot?" fragte sie zögernd.  
"Das muss dich nicht interessieren", sagte Jareth mit fester Stimme.  
"Er ist also tot", stellte Sarah leidenschaftslos fest. "Gut."  
Jareth lachte leise und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Unmögliches Mädchen." Er musterte sie eindringlich und stellte dann die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte. "Warum hast du das getan?"  
"Was getan?"  
"Warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet?" Seine Stimme klang heiser.  
Sarah blickte ihn erstaunt an, doch ein plötzlicher Schmerz in ihrer Schulter brachte die Erinnerung zurück.  
Sie betrachtete ihn lange bis sie in seinen Augen etwas gefunden hatte, das ihr vorher nie aufgefallen war und doch beschlich sie das Gefühl, das es schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war. Schliesslich sagte sie: "Ich weiss nicht."  
Jareth blickte verwirrt auf sie nieder.   
"Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich meinen Besuch bei dir gerne noch ein wenig ausdehnen um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden." Sie schenkte ihm ein spitzbübisches Lächeln. "Denkst du, du könntest mir dabei helfen?" ein betont unschuldiger Blick traf ihn und er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.  
"Du bist wirklich ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen. "Aber dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."  
Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Jareth wirklich, wirklich glücklich.  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
